1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, a communication system and a communication method, and more particularly to a communication device, a communication system and a communication method, which perform communication between a server and a client device via an access point.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as technology is applied to on-vehicle equipment, a system performing a synchronous (sync) process has been studied where a home computer acts as a server and an on-vehicle equipment acts as a client. The home computer and on-vehicle equipment are linked to download music data from the home computer to the on-vehicle equipment, and to synchronize the music data of the on-vehicle equipment with the music data of the home computer.
In such a system, it is assumed that an application for synchronous processing in the home computer and an application for synchronous processing in the on-vehicle equipment are simultaneously initialized at a particular time (same time on the same day of every week, for example) that comes periodically, which is fixed between the home computer and the on-vehicle equipment, and music data is automatically transferred (downloaded) from the home computer to the on-vehicle equipment by communication using wireless LAN or the like.
Further, it is assumed that the communication between the home computer and the on-vehicle equipment in making the synchronous processing is performed via an access point.
In order to perform the communication between the home computer and the on-vehicle equipment via the access point, it is necessary that various settings, such as an SSID (Service Set Identifier) and a WEP (Wired Equivalent Privacy), between the access point and the on-vehicle equipment match or correspond. (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-7120, for example.)
Meanwhile, in the system performing the above-described synchronous processing, it is naturally assumed that a user changes the settings of the access point by operating the home computer.
In this case, it is necessary to allow the settings of the on-vehicle equipment to correspond to the settings of the access point. However, it has been conventionally assumed that individually changing the settings of the on-vehicle equipment is performed on the on-vehicle equipment side (in a vehicle).
However, individually changing the settings of the on-vehicle equipment on the on-vehicle equipment side in this manner causes problems of imposing large workloads to the user, and such problems became more conspicuous as the number of the on-vehicle equipments (vehicles) became larger.